gsdestinyalteredfandomcom-20200214-history
Natarle Badgiruel
Natarle Badgiruel is a veteran naval officer whose family has a long history of military service. A stern, no-nonsense officer, she served during the First Junius War, first as the Executive Officer of the legendary [[LCAM-01XA Archangel|LCAM-01XA Archangel]], then as a commander in her own right, of its sister ship - The LCAM-01XB Dominion. She left the military shortly after the end of the war, though recent events have seen her return to the front line. During the second war, she is commanding officer of the Spengler-class carrier CVN-R19 Jeanne d'Arc. Personality Natarle's personality is a curious dichotomy, and as a result she is not well understood by her peers. A kind woman by nature, she rarely shows this aspect of her personality, and during the First Junius War only the late Flay Allster could be said to have seen, if briefly, this side of her. During the First Junius War, she had developed feelings for mobile armor pilot Mwu La Flaga, though she never acted on them. Natarle is, first and foremost, a soldier, and as a commander and officer she is stern, disciplined, and dedicated, with a strong sense of duty. She is a brilliant tactician with an intimate knowledge of anti-ship combat tactics, as well as an excellent shot with a pistol. History Natarle Badgiruel is the scion of a military family going back generations, born in the Atlantic Federation in CE 46. Like many of her ancestors before her, she chose to enter the military, attending the Naval Academy at Annapolis, where she graduated at the top of her class. A promising young Ensign, she was tapped by Admiral Lewis Halberton for the G-Project, and was assigned as a junior officer serving onboard the revolutionary new Atlantic Federation assault carrier Archangel, ''developed with ''sub rosa technical assistance from Orb's Morgenröte, Inc. at the colony Heliopolis. However, with the death of the senior officers in the ZAFT attack on the colony, she herself temporarily assumed command of and made the decision to deploy the Archangel. ''In the attack's aftermath four of the machines are captured by the enemy, the colony is destroyed, and the ''Archangel, ''now commanded by Lieutenant Murrue Ramius and carrying only the single remaining mobile weapon, the GAT-X105 Strike, and one TS-MA2mod00 Möbius Zero mobile armor, is forced to flee. Natarle held some reservations about allowing the teenaged civilian Kira Yamato to continue to operate the Strike; partly because he was a Coordinator, and Natarle had long associated Coordinators with ZAFT, their enemy. Also, and mainly, because he was a civilian and an Orb national, and therefore his loyalties were in question from the point of view of an officer of the Atlantic Federation, which Natarle was. Nevertheless, the decision was not hers to make, and so as the ship's XO she focused on her role. Keenly aware of the desperate situation in which the ''Archangel ''finds itself - understaffed, underequipped, and being pursued by a ZAFT ship including at least four mobile suits, all of which are at least equal, if not superior in combat capability to their own single unit, Natarle would on occasion resort to actions that would bring her into conflict with her CO. In one such instance, with the ship under attack, Natarle sought to use the presence onboard of PLANT national Lacus Clyne, whom they had recovered previously in the Debris Belt near the ruins of Junius Seven, to force the enemy team to break off their attack. This attempt succeeded, and Natarle dealt with the subsequent friction between her and Lt Ramius in her own way. The ''Archangel ''would eventually head down to Earth, during which Natarle as XO would primarily coordinate the ship's CIC and offensive actions in the various battles they faced. Eventually, despite the destruction of the Strike and the loss of its pilot, the ship arrives at JOSH-A(JOint Supreme Headquarters - Alaska), the Alliance's main military stronghold on Earth. At this time, Natarle is transferred off the ''Archangel ''to a shore positioned and ordered to leave JOSH-A for Panama. She and Murrue would part on friendly terms despite their differences, as the latter remained at JOSH-A with the ''Archangel. '' Natarle would be transferred to the Alliance space forces in the wake of Operation Spit-Break but before the attack on Panama. There, the newly-promoted Lieutenant Commander Badgiruel is given a command of her own: The Archangel-class LCAM-X01B ''Dominion. ''With Director Muruta Azrael onboard, the ship would soon leave on its own mission: To hunt down and destroy its sister-ship, which survived the destruction of JOSH-A and subsequently went rogue. In the first battle against the Archangel at the abandoned Mendel Colony, Natarle's tactics allow her to nearly defeat her former commander, though she was forced to retreat by the arrival of the [[Izumo-class|Izumo-class ''Kusanagi]] and the [[FFMH-Y101 Eternal|FFMH-Y101 Eternal]]. Natarle would face Murrue Ramius's Archangel ''once again during the Second Battle of Jachin Due. By this time, the ship has been joined by fellow ex-''Archangel ''crewmember Flay Allster, who had been previously captured by ZAFT and returned to the Alliance some time earlier. The ''Dominion ''suffers significant damage during this battle including the loss of nearly their entire mobile suit force. Azrael attempts to order an attack on the ''Archangel ''and Flay seeks to warn the other ship, leading Azrael to hit her. Natarle, fed up with Azrael's antics, shoots him twice and orders her crew to abandon ship, before fatally shooting Azrael and fleeting herself after locking him on the bridge, though she is herself shot in the leg during the exchange. However, the dying Azrael succeeds in firing the ''Dominion's ''remaining Lohengrin positron cannon, forcing Natarle to bear witness to the death of Mwu LaFlaga, who sacrifices his life to block the attack, saving the ''Archangel, ''which soon destroys the ''Dominion. Rescued some hours later by an allied vessel, she learns of the destruction of the escape pod carrying her former crew. Soon afterwards a grief-stricken Natarle leaves the military, retiring to the Eurasian Federation some time after the election of William J. Baum. In CE 75, with the Break the World Incident and subsequent declaration of war, Natarle would choose to return to the battlefield, this time as an officer of the Eurasian Federation. Given the rank of Captain in recognition of her prior achievements, she was given command of the Spengler-class carrier CVN-R19 Jeanne d'Arc ''and its battle group, consisting of multiple surface escorts and two San Francisco class hunter-killer submarines. Her carrier would also temporarily play host to Sven Cal Bayan and Mudie Holcroft of Eurasia's élite 501st Corps, and participate in a couple of the war's early battles against the ZAFT battleship [[LHM-BB01 Minerva|LHM-BB01 ''Minerva]], before the carrier is ordered to return to its home port, and Natarle is once again sent back to space, where as before the war's final battles will be fought. There, she is assigned as commanding officer of the Eurasian Federation space fleet's new flagship, the [[Niranjan-class|SCV/XA-SO2 Alakhshya]], the second Niranjan class stealth assault carrier. Also, she was given a complement of eleven new CAT1-XG Hyperion-G mobile suits, which were assigned to the ship for their first sortie - at the Battle of Theophilus, in lunar orbit, where the ship and its mobile suits proved instrumental to the successful capture of the base. Natarle and the ''Alakhshya ''would then participate, alongside the ''Minerva, ''in the First Battle of Daedalus, which ends with Jibril's death and the capture of the base by ZAFT, following which the ''Alakhshya ''returns to Theophilus. Natarle would later be reunited with her former CO Murrue Ramius, the latter now commanding an Izumo-class carrier for the Orb Fleet. Together with combined Alliance, Orb, and ZAFT forces led by their two ships and the ''Minerva, ''Natarle's ''Alakhshya ''would play a significant part in the Second Battle of Daedalus, thereby bringing an end to the Second Junius War.